


the hunt

by akire_yta



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes Rodney help start a new/old tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hunt

**Author's Note:**

> pinch hit for the SGA Back to Basics ficathon

McKay shined his flashlight into a cupboard and sighed for the twentieth time in five minutes. “Did I mention I’m very, very busy? A very important person with very important things to do, such as, oh, I don’t know, stopping the City from grinding to a halt and sinking into the ocean?”

Sheppard didn’t even turn around as he opened another cupboard. “Just be sure to tell us if that’s going to happen so we have time to close all the windows.”

“Har har,” McKay replied flatly. “Why couldn’t you get Teyla or Ronon to do this?”

“Teyla’s helping Cadman explain it to the kids, and I can’t ask Ronon.”

“Why not?” Rodney complained as he pressed his palm to the door control and thought ‘open’ at it as hard as he could. The downside of automatic doors was that you couldn’t slam them for punctuation.

Sheppard joined him at the threshold. “Because, Rodney, he’d eat all the chocolate.”

Rodney shook his head. “And you’re not?”

“I had one!”

“And I’ve had none. I should at least get one of the bunnies for this.”

Sheppard dug into the bag he was carrying and tossed something to Rodney. “Here. Now, come on. They’ll be down here in a minute.”

Rodney frowned as he held the little egg between thumb and forefinger for a moment, but the look Sheppard threw at him told him in no uncertain terms what would happen if he complained. So he peeled off the silvery wrapping and popped it in his mouth. “What’s the bet Cadman finds all the good eggs first anyway.”

“She won’t be hunting, just supervising. It’s only the kids who are playing.” Standing on tiptoe, he peered into a ledge.

“Don’t be stupid, that’s too high for them,” Rodney said as he bent over and tucked one of the little plastic-wrapped peeps from his own sack behind the strut of a table. “Anyway, why on Earth….or off,” he corrected himself, “would the Athosian children be interested in Easter eggs anyway. It’s not as if they even know what Easter is.”

Sheppard crawled down from the ledge where he had lined up three red-wrapped eggs in a row. “Jinto heard Lorne and Beckett telling hunt stories from their childhood. At first he thought they were talking about hunting real rabbits.”

Despite himself, Rodney found himself chuckling. Beckett had been quite graphic in his recount of the hunting techniques Jinto had suggested for bringing down game. “But how did that lead to us hiding chocolate around the sub-levels again, exactly?”

“Come on, Rodney. Every kid needs to run around and get hyped up on too much chocolate and sugar at least once.” 

Rodney stood and stretched, trying to relieve the kinks in his back. “Whatever. The chocolate is hidden, and now I’m hiding back in my labs til this is all over. You,” he jabbed his finger into Sheppard’s chest. “Can fly the hyped up brats back to the mainland all by yourself.” Turning, he headed for the exit.

“Rodney?” Sheppard called.

“What,” he groaned, half turning just in time to awkwardly catch the pink foil-wrapped egg Sheppard threw at him.

“Thanks for your help.” With a wink, Sheppard ghosted back through the door towards the rapidly approaching voices of the children.


End file.
